Reunion
by Weebles
Summary: She knew almost everything about her. MS hinted. I can't write a summary. Please reveiw.
1. The Phone Call

Samantha Spade sat on her couch, looking blankly in the TV. Screen, randomly changing the channels. Why sleep would not come she did not know. She jumped when she heard her phone ring. Half accepting it was Martin, who was probably sitting at his apartment doing the same thing. She smiled secretly, picking up the phone, ready to make some smart remark to Martin. Instead she was greeted by a voice she could never forget.

"You certainly do enjoy taking your time picking up your phone, don't you?"

" Alexis", Samantha half screamed into the phone, although she was disappointed it wasn't Martin, this was almost just as good. She hadn't heard from her old friend in over two years.

"The one and only", Alexis Thompson replied at the sound of her name.

"Are you in town?"

" Actually, I've moved back, momentarily, so I thought I get a hold of you and catch up."

"We could meet up over lunch tomorrow, hows that sound?"

' Oh, I'll check my planner", Alexis said in a sarcastic tone, that told Samantha it was all right.

"Where should we meet up?" Samantha said as she tried to run through all the nice restaurants she had ever been to.

"Oh, I'll come pick you at the bureau."

"You just want a visitor i.d.", She said accusingly

"Theres nothing wrong with that, plus", Alexis, altered her voice, so she would sound as if she was talking to a infant, "I want to see little Sammy at work"

Disgusted at the nickname, "You remember I have a gun" Samantha said warningly

"And I have spiked shoes, and a hard kick, your point is"

Samantha laughed, "See you tommorow, at eleven-thirty"

With that she hung up, and returned to channel surfing.


	2. The History

I know the last chapter was short, and this one is to, But I hope to make the next longer. Please review. Thanks. Sorry if my spelling is bad. I wrote this early in the morning

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Without A Trace or any of its charecters, but I do own this story.And I guess Alexis is my charecter.

* * *

"Samantha, This is our new student, Alexis Thompson. Do you mind if she sits beside you?"

Fourteen year old Samantha eyed the new girl. She shrugged her shoulders, and slumped farther into her seat.

The girl took her seat, murmering a hello.

The small Wisconsin school smelled of fresh paint and chalk. "Why", Samantha thought,

Must I live through this torture?"

Ouickly, the class came to order and the teacher did the usual speech of how she hoped they would all excel, blah, blah. Its not like anyone ever listened.

The girls learned fast that they shared a few classes, liked the same music, and already harboured the same feelings of hate for some of the teachers. Apparently, no matter what, Alexis knew she would hate the P.E. teacher.

They ate lunch together everyday, and told each other everything. Samantha knew Alex wouldn't betray her, and vice-versa.

When Samantha decided to runaway, Alex pitched in some money. And when her parents found out that she had done that, and grounded her for it, she didn't complain.

When Alexis was dumped by her first boyfriend, Sam was there to comfort her.

Alexis was the maid of honor at Sams wedding when she was eighteen . And let Samantha move in with her after the divorce.

They were very close. Alexis was the one who threw the party for Samantha when she got her job at the bueru, and Samantha threw Alex a going away party when she had to move to Boston for her job. Although both partys contain only of Samantha and Alexis, they made a night out of watching movies.

The only time Alex couldn't be there for Sam was when she was shot, and that was only because she couldn't get away from work.

Alexis was the only one Samantha had told about her affair with Jack. And Alex didn't pass any jugdement.

They had the type of friendship were it didn't matter were they left they it, they could pick it up and continue as if nothing happened. They were close.


	3. The Meeting

* * *

Sorry, I've had a little trouble deciding how I wanted this chapter to go, But here it is. Enjoy!!!!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Without A Trace, or any of the characters. If you would like to use Alexis in any of your own personal stories, please ask permission from me first. Thanks.

* * *

Paperwork, paperwork, and oh yes more paperwork. The team had found the little girl earlier than expected, which is, of course, always good. But Samantha had to admit, she did not enjoy writing the reports that were mandatory for each case.

The phone rang, interrupting her. She reached for the receiver, putting her pen down, as she lifted the phone to her ear.

"Agent Spade"

"This is the front desk", the voice said, "There's a, um, women here to see you, She says her name is Alexis Thompson. Do you want me to send her up?"

Samantha had completely forgotten about her lunch plans with Alex, was that really today? She had gotten so into the case, it must have slipped her mind.

"Um, yes, yes....send her right up". She managed to stammer out.

Soon, the elevators doors opened, and Sam saw Alexis. Not that it was to hard, with the bright ensemble she was wearing. That was one thing Sam had to admire about Alex. Those really odd pieces of clothing that most people, including Samantha, turn their noses up at, well give that to Alexis and you wish you had bought it.

"Well," Samantha said, crossing her arms, "Aren't you bright."

"You know me" Alexis replied with small smile, "I prefer this than looking like I just came back from a funeral", referring to Samantha dark ensemble.

"Oh, so harsh. I'm hurt."

"So, you ready?", Alexis asked.

"Ummm.....just let me tell my boss, do some things, and then I'll be ready"

Alexis shrugged her shoulders, " Okay." And sat down in Sam's chair.

She turned around in the office chair. Everything looked the same as it did the last time she had been there. She reconizged Danny right away. And Vivian. The were new computers, of course, and the......well hello there!! Alexis saw a man she had never seen here before. He was cute, not completely her type, but still really cute. Who was he? A suspect in for a case? Nope. He must be a agent , because he had an F.B.I. i.d. . She would have to ask Sam about him. He was closer, close enough for Alexis to see his name. "_Martin Fiztgerald. _He must be new. I wonder if he's si...."

"You ready?", Samantha's voice interrupted her thoughts about the handsome stranger.

"Ah, umm.. I need to use the washroom."

"Down the hall, to the right", Samantha pointed in the direction of the hallway.

As Alexis went on toward the restroom, Samantha couldn't help thinking she saw Alexis looking at Martin. As she thought this, Martin looked up from his work. Noticing the special attention Sam was giving him, he smiled. "That smile", she thought. She couldn't help but smile right back.

Meanwhile, Alexis was in the washroom, attending to, ehm, her business, when she heard the clicking of heels. Soon the clicking was joined with voices.

"Come on Francine, tell me that gossip you mentioned earlier", a female voice said.

"Huh", her ears perked up.

"Well", another woman's voice was heard, Alexis assumed was Francine, "Do you know that blonde agent, oh whats her name, um ..... Spade, that's it, well rumors are going around that she and a certain agent named Fiztgerald are having a steamy affair."

Alexis covered her mouth, to hold in the shock. "Why hadn't Sam told me," she thought, "Well we haven't talked in awhile, so that might be a reason. She'll probably tell me at lunch, that's right."

The woman continued on with their coversation. Then left.

Alexis washed her hands, left the restroom, and made her way back to the bullpen. "Lunch, Lunch", She thought, "Lunch, she'll tell me at lunch."


End file.
